


A Christmas Far From Home

by Sutured_Wings



Category: Magnum P.I. (TV 2018)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Found Family, Homesick, Ohana
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:55:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27865710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sutured_Wings/pseuds/Sutured_Wings
Summary: Higgy is touchy about Christmas in Hawaii this year and Magnum goes out of his way to cheer her up.
Relationships: Juliet Higgins/Thomas Sullivan Magnum IV
Comments: 6
Kudos: 57





	A Christmas Far From Home

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!  
> I really wanted to write a Christmas fic coz I really love this time of year and it always makes me happy but I’m not sure this turned out the way I wanted, some of it sounds a little ooc for me especially Higgy’s parts but please do let me know what you think.  
> Anyway all makes are mine.  
> Enjoy!

It was two weeks till Christmas when Magnum started to notice the changes in Higgins’ behavior, she was quieter than usual, less snappy with him in the way he secretly loved. She seemed distracted like her mind was somewhere else and he was determined to find out what was bothering her and hopefully make it better.  
It didn’t take a genius to figure out her bad mood was somehow related to the upcoming celebrations when she abruptly excused herself every time someone brought up the plans for the holiday but it did take a little bit of investigation to figure out why she was so dreading Christmas. It wasn’t until she accidentally let slip a snide comment about how a warm and sunny day just wasn’t really Christmas that Thomas put the last pieces together and realized she just really missed home at Christmas time.  
‘That’s relatively fixable’ he thought to himself when it finally dawned upon him. Although he couldn’t take her back to London, and he wasn’t sure that she truly wanted to go back, he could in some ways bring London here this year and that’s exactly what he planned on doing. 

Things that constituted a British Christmas:  
1\. cold weather  
2\. British food  
3\. Family (yes she had that here now too)  
4\. Horrific British accents and last but not least  
5\. A traditional Christmas tree 

At least those were all the things Magnum could think of and he got to work immediately. He thought he had a pretty good fake British accent and somehow managed to rope Rick and TC into practicing theirs with him, if nothing else their horrific attempt may at least make Higgins laugh. They all agreed this would be reserved only for Christmas Day. 

Next on the list was the food. Magnum wasn’t exactly the best chef in the world but he could cook his fair share of meals and he was very determined to make this Christmas special for Higgins. About five failed attempts at Yorkshire pudding and he finally thought he’d gotten it right. At least he hoped he had. He was certain he was much better at the English trifle though. He enlisted Kumu’s help for the roast beef and the rest of the menu. She, like Rick and TC, was more than willing to do what ever necessary to make Higgins happy. 

Hawaii wasn’t exactly know for it’s Christmas tree farms with most residents opting to decorate a palm tree or some other tropical tree instead but Magnum did manage to find one on the North Shore and come hell or high water he was taking Higgins with him to choose a tree. Even if that meant tying her to car like a tree to get her there. It’d be worth it.  
“Hey Higgy, can you do me a favor?” Magnum asked trying to sound casual and hide his excitement as he walked into the study.  
Higgins scowled up at him and said, “what favor could you possibly want, Magnum. I’m your partner now so work things are not favor anymore and besides we don’t have any cases right now.”  
“It’s a personal favor, more like an errand really, or an outing of sorts...” Magnum began to ramble.  
“Spit it out, Thomas,” Higgins interrupted.  
“Would you come with me to pick out a Christmas tree. I found this farm up on the North shore that sells the real ones and I wanted to get one for The Nest and pick up some decorations too,” Magnum could see Higgins about to turn him down but he had planned for this, “and before you say no just consider the fact that if you let me do it alone it’s probably gonna be way too bright with some kind of disarray of ornaments most likely including like baseball themed baubles and you’re gonna be forced to look at it for the next few weeks so really you’d be saving yourself from that if you just come with me,” he finished hopefully.  
“Fine,” Higgins conceded although she had to admit she was rather excited to go tree shopping. The last time she remembered doing that was with her mother when she little.  
Magnum grinned brightly at her as they walked to the car, opting for the Range Rover rather than the Ferrari since carrying a tree on an open topped vehicle probably wasn’t the brightest idea. Higgins had no problem pointing this out to Magnum as part of her faking disinterest. Higgins found this harder and harder to do with Magnum singing along to the Christmas music he now had blasting from the car speakers at the top of his lungs. She finally gave in when “Santa Clause is Coming to Town” started playing and she found herself humming along, it was her favorite Christmas song after all, it was hard to resist.  
They picked out the perfect tree, mostly she did he just let her decide. If he had his way he would’ve picked the really big one right at the front but instead they were leaving with a scrawnier slightly weathered looking one she’d found somewhere near the back. Her face had just lit up when she saw it and he didn’t really care what the tree looked like, he was doing this to make her happy after all.  
They stopped by the store to pick up some decorations; he found a pack of British themed ones and two Dobermans and that he thought looked just like the lads and she snuck in a pack of baseball themed baubles just for him.  
He carried the tree into the main house with her very specific directions and they decorated it together. Not without argument as usual but unlike most of their disagreements this time he mostly let her have her way, but he fought back just enough to prevent her noticing this fact.  
“Magnum, you’re going to topple over the entire tree!!” Higgins yelled, watching him try to reach the top of the tree over a foot taller than his arm reach.  
“Well how else am I supposed to get this star on the top?” He asked incredulously, still stretching to reach.  
“Oh I don’t know maybe you could try using this magical invention called a ladder,” she replied snarkily.  
“We don’t have one of those. I have a better idea, hold this,” he said as he shoved the star into Higgins’ hands and walked away. She wasn’t really paying attention to him, too engrossed in the intricacies of the star to notice he hadn’t really walked away rather just stepped behind her...  
“What in heavens name are you doing?!???!!” she yelled when his hands enclosed around her waist and he hoisted her up to the height of the tree.  
“Higgy just put the star up there you can yell at me later,” he replied calmly, you’d think he’d sound a little more strained lifting an entire human. She did what he said trying to ignore the tingles radiating from where his fingers brushed just below the hem of her shirt that had ridden up as she stretched to place the star. He lowered her back down to the ground and they admired their work, both satisfied with the way the tree looked. Magnum was far more interested in the way the lights reflected in her eyes though and she was absorbed in the heat she could feel on her back emanating from his chest. She needed to get herself further away from him, these thoughts were hazardous. So in a hurry to put more than half a step between them she didn’t notice the pile of empty decoration boxes on the floor and had he not been so quick to react, both her and the tree would be a crumpled mess on the floor. His arms were wrapped securely around her holding her upright, his face inches away from hers, “now who’s gonna topple over the tree,” he whispered, breathe tickling her face with a smug grin, as if he knew exactly the effect he was having on her. She huffed pushing him away from her before skulking away leaving him slightly amused and just a little bit flushed. Her closeness definitely had its effect on him too. 

Next on his list was the weather and although he couldn’t suddenly make it snowy and cold in Hawaii he did have an idea of somewhere they could go that would be a little closer to home for Higgins. He grabbed each of them a warm coat making sure they were decently dressed before announcing to her that he was taking her somewhere and it was a surprise and she had to just come with him. He knew it was kinda a big risk to just instruct her on what to do but he was hoping it’d work. And it did. Higgins followed him to car skeptically only uttering a word after they’d left the property, “I don’t usually like surprises Magnum.”  
“You’ll like this one. I promise,” he smiled over at her and she had to admit that smile melted away all her anxious thoughts about surprises. That is until he pulled up outside the ice skating rink in Oahu.  
“Magnum I can’t skate,” she said a little more terrified than she’d intended.  
He’d walked over around the car to open her door for her, she was glued to the seat in fear, before he replied, “sure you can, you have good balance, good coordination and you’re flexible. You just don’t know how to skate yet. I’ll show you,” he reached out his hand for her to take, “trust me.”  
She looked up at him and, seeing nothing but sincerity, slipped her hand into his, allowing him the lead her inside.  
They both put on their skates and standing on the outside edge of the ice he reached out his hand a second time and this time she slipped her hand into his without hesitation.  
He pulled her onto the ice and the sudden change of ground beneath her had her panic grabbing at him, squeezing his hand so tight his fingers turned white. He chuckled lightly at the terrified look on her face before loosening her grip on his right hand to wrap his arm around her giving her his left hand to hold instead. He showed her how to move once she was more comfortable in his arms and soon she thought she was ready for him to let go, so he did.  
She wasn’t ready.  
She panicked at the feeling of falling and he tried to grab her but she was so off balance she knocked him over too. The landed rather unceremoniously on the ice with her on top of him.  
She look at him so guiltily he couldn’t help but burst out laughing, she laughed with him. He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear before saying, “you plan on staying on top of me for much longer?”  
He knew he was ruining whatever moment they were having but he was afraid the moment was only in his head.  
Embarrassed she tried to scurry off him but ended up kneeing him in his manhood causing him to groan so hard she wished the earth would swallow her whole. She wasn’t usually one to get flustered at least not since she was a teenager but suddenly she was, maybe it was the cold of the ice reminding her of home or the way he was making her feel lately. Whatever it was it needed to stop she thought to herself, frantically apologizing to him with her hands waving around.  
He recovered somewhat from the pain quickly grabbing her hands to try to calm her, “Higgy, breathe it’s okay I’m fine. I’m gonna get up now and then I’ll help you up okay? No suddenly movements please.”  
She nodded, still way too embarrassed for her liking. He pulled her up to her feet with such force she almost crashed into him but managed I steady herself with a hand on his chest. She felt his heart racing beneath her fingers, much like her own, but chalked it up to the pain he was probably in.  
Silently they made their way back home. 

Christmas Day - time for the last thing on his list, her found family.  
“Merry Christmas Higgy!!” her boys shouted in horrific British accents as she descended the stairs.  
“What’s all this?” she asked noticing the large spread out on the table and the gifts under the tree.  
“We couldn’t take you to London for Christmas so we tried to bring London to you,” Rick answered walking them all in the direction of the table. Higgins grabbed Magnum’s arm to stop him, politely telling Rick and TC they’d be right there.  
She looked at him questioningly trying to find the right words but he answered without her saying anything.  
“I figured your disinterest in the holidays this year was coz you missed home. I thought this might help,” he explained and suddenly all the pieces fitted together in her head; the tree, the ice rink and all the sneaking between the main house kitchen and the guest house.  
“You did all this for me?” she smiled at him, truly touched at the effort he’d made.  
“Yea of course, everyone deserves to have a happy Christmas. And besides now I can say I know how to make Yorkshire pudding and English trifle,” he said beaming at her.  
They were just about to join the others when TC’s voice reached them, “Hey brother, look up.”  
They both looked suddenly realizing they were standing under the mistletoe they themselves had hung a week earlier.  
“Oh come on, do you really want me to get my ass kicked on Christmas Day!” Magnum whined as Kumu explained the consequences of ignoring the mistletoe tradition.  
“Oh quit being such a baby,” Higgins said grabbing his arm as he was turning to walk away from the doorway. Placing a hand at the back of his neck pulling him towards her she rose onto her tip toes to press her lips to his. The moment their lips met they both forgot where they were standing. Magnum reached one hand into her hair to hold her to him and the other wrapped around her waist pulling her as close as she could be deepening the kiss.  
“Get a room man, some of us are tryna eat around here,” Rick teased causing the two to split, both blushing slightly. They both reached for each other’s hands walking to table.  
They all enjoyed Christmas lunch together; Rick and TC seeing their brother truly happy for the first in a long time, Kumu content to have a second Ohana for the holidays, Thomas with his arm around Juliet’s chair not willing to relinquish their connection in the slightest, and Juliet feeling as though the true joy off Christmas had very little to do with where she was, she had everything she’d ever need right here.

**Author's Note:**

> So I’m really trying to improve my kiss scene writing, it always sounds awkward to me but this one was especially hard coz of it being in front of the others. I hope it didn’t sound too terrible.  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
